Severus Snape's new wardobe
by yamiyugi23
Summary: The Hogwart students and staff are feed up with Severus Snape's fashion sense of only black so what might of happen when they deiced to add some style and color into his wardrobe? COMPLETED BUT STILL TAKING REQUESTS!
1. Sev's Mittens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Severus's mitten's**

**Yes this chapter is used from my challenge fic but I'm having problems with my brain letting me write so with luck what I've got planned will help me to start writing my other fics!**

"Severus…what are you wearing on your hands?" asked a shocked Lucius, he had come to Hogwarts to see his friend one cold and snow day only to find his wearing _those things_.

"You remember a couple of weeks ago when my mittens went missing?" Severus asked, glad that none of his student was around to see him wearing _these_ mittens.

"Yes….." Lucius said warily as he looked at the mittens as if they had been created by the Dark Lord and Dumbledore in the dark.

"It seems that Miss. Lovegood had taken them and decided to do some work on them, said it would keep the nargals away," Severus said as he took the mittens off, went to a nearby wardrobe and started looking around for some other mittens that he might have.

"The nargals?" asked Lucius as he sat down on the nearest chair.

"Yes, it would seem that Miss. Lovegood is either like Lockheart, mad **(In England mad is another way of saying crazy, not only the angry mad)**, like our dear seer in the tower with a mixture of Hagrid in her or she could be a true seer," said Severus as he found what he was looking for, a pair of plain black mittens.

"I think that Miss. Lovegood is both a true seer with a bit of madness to her, also with what she has done to your mittens……Miss. Lovegood wouldn't cut it as a fashion designer," Lucius said as he started at the mittens.

"Yes, I will not wear those mittens!" Severus said as he glared at the mittens.

"Come on Severus, what's so bad about the mittens?" joked Lucius.

His only answer was that of Severus setting the neon pink fluffy with dolphins, kittens and other cute animals on them mittens on fire.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next item of clothing is: Trousers.**


	2. Sev's Trousers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Severus's trousers**

**Whenever someone reviews and tells me an item of clothing I'll update and do the requested item of clothing! And if they state what they want to happen to the clothing then I'll add that in too! So review and tell me what items of clothing you want!**

**This chapter was requested by Amylou11987**

***One dark and stormy night***

"I'll show him, he thinks his the most evilest, scarcest person ever!" Neville ranted as he dunked loads of screwed up pairs of trousers into a multi coloured liquid in a cauldron.

"Neville come to bed," Seamus called from the dormaties to Neville who was in the boy's toilets in their tower.

"Yeah Nev, it's almost midnight," Dean said though a yawn.

"Oh, I didn't notice the time…I'll come to bed in a few minutes," Neville said sweetly like his normal self.

"Alright Neville but just remember that we've got potions tomorrow, you know what Professor Snape is like," Harry said as he and the others went to bed.

"I so can't wait for tomorrow's potion class," Neville said a few minutes latter as he looked over the new and improved trousers.

*****The next day in the Great Hall*****

"SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIE!" yelled Snape as he stormed into the Great Hall like a bat and looking more frightening then Voldermort.

The effect that this _would_ of caused was ruined by Snape's trousers…

"Why Severus! I didn't know you where a fan of tie dies like me!" Dumbledore said happily as he pointed at Snape's tie died trousers.

"Why do people think that their trying to improve my wardrobe for!" Snape yelled as he turned and stormed out of the Great Hall sensing that he couldn't win this fight.

If only he knew that this would only be the beginning of people trying to get him dressed in anything else but black clothes.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next item of clothing is: Trousers.**


	3. Sev's Robe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Severus's Robe**

**Whenever someone reviews and tells me an item of clothing I'll update and do the requested item of clothing! And if they state what they want to happen to the clothing then I'll add that in too! So review and tell me what items of clothing you want!**

**This chapter was requested by ME! *grins evilly***

"There, that should make him look better; I'll show him what is fashionable and what's not!" Pativa said quietly as she sneaked out of Severus Snape's personal chambers and back to her bed.

*****The next morning in Sev's personal chambers*****

"Severus my boy why haven't you come out of your chambers to teach today?" Dumbledore asked as he walked into Severus personal chambers as he used the Headmaster's password to gain excess.

"It is quite simple Albus, now leave," Severus said as he stood with his back to the headmaster.

"But Severus you haven't even come to the Great Hall for anything to eat today," Dumbledore gently scolded Severus.

"Well would you wear….never mind knowing your taste in clothing you would wear the damn thing," Severus said with a glare at his robe.

"Wear what Severus?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eye brow.

"That monstrosity is what!" Severus said as he picked up his 'new and improved robe' and showed it to Dumbledore.

Looking at Severus' robe, Dumbledore suddenly understood, the robe was no longer pure black but had feathers, glitter, sequins, lots of different neon colours on it and had 'I am a yaoi lover' written on the back of it flashing in neon pink.

"Ah, I understand my boy, the criminal will be caught and punished but why not just wear one of your other black robes?" Dumbledore asked while trying to hide his laughter.

"Because you old fool they all end up looking the same but each time I try to put a new robe on the saying on the back becomes worse," Severus said while glaring at a robe that looked like it had been though Snape's wrath, then Voldermort's wrath, then though hell and all the way back again.

"Did you have to do that to your robe," Dumbledore asked while point at the said robe.

"Yes, and why have people started trying to change the way I dress all of a sudden!" Severus asked as he took the robe off of Dumbledore and burnt the robe.

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from.**


	4. Sev's Socks and Scarf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Severus's trousers**

**Whenever someone reviews and tells me an item of clothing I'll update and do the requested item of clothing! And if they state what they want to happen to the clothing then I'll add that in too! So review and tell me what items of clothing you want!**

**This chapter was requested by most people reviewing which was pretty scary, I mean what is it with Severus socks and scarf's?**

"Severus, really, it's almost Christmas so why won't you just put them on and claim that you've gotten the early Christmas bug or something?" Minerva said in amusement as she gazed at Severus new and improved sock's and scarf corsetry of the house elves which reminded her she should really thank the house elves for this.

"No, I'd rather die than go out of my rooms wearing _those_," Severus said as he light his fireplace.

"Now Severus, what's wrong with them? They add some colour to you and there in Slytherin colours too," Minerva said as she tried to reason with Severus, though she thought that this was a great idea which seemed that the whole school was working on together.

"You call neon green my house colours?" Severus said as he tried to move forward to pick up the pair of socks and scarf.

"Well at least it's green," Minerva said as she moved so Severus couldn't pick up the socks and scarf.

"No matter what colour they are I am NOT wearing socks that sing Christmas songs every time I walk and a sexy Mrs. Claus scarf," Severus said as he finally got around Minerva and tried to throw the offending items of clothes into the fire but Minerva caught them before he could put them into the fire.

"Fine then just configure up some more and I'll sort these items out," Minerva said as she walked out of Severus' rooms.

As Severus watched Minerva take his socks and scarf from his chambers….Severus knew that he should of felt released that he had won and didn't have to wear them but what was this feeling that this wasn't the last that he saw of the socks and scarf?

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next item of clothing is: whatever you want it to be! Just ask!**


	5. Sev's shirt and tie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Severus's shirt and tie**

**Whenever someone reviews and tells me an item of clothing I'll update and do the requested item of clothing! And if they state what they want to happen to the clothing then I'll add that in too! So review and tell me what items of clothing you want!**

**This chapter was requested by ****xTheMaraudersGirlsx**

"oh my Severus what a lovely suit you have on today," Dumbledore said with a smile as he meet with Severus in the entrance hall.

"It is not my suit!" Severus said in anger "Someone has changed it just like all my other clothes!"

"But Severus, it's just the bright and cheerful type of thing that you need to wear when where visting muggle born students," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I look like a character out of one of those muggle TV shows with this shirt and tie!" Severus growled as he tried to go back to his chambers to get changed but was stopped.

"But Severus, the colours in your new shirt and tie just go together _lovely_," Dumbledore said with a smile as he cast a _tempest charm_ to check the time "I looks like we have to go now or we won't make it to the first house on time."

"Headmaster…"

"Severus…"

"I refuse,"

"Now why would you not want to go out on our normal rounds for?"

With a smile, a new lemon drop and a wave of his wand, Dumbledore was walking down the path and towards the Threstals with the coaches was waiting for them.

"Headmaster, let me go this instant!" Severus yelled as he tried to use his magic to get out but found he couldn't.

Dumbledore's twinkle just increased "Now Severus, I'd of thought you'd like the changes to your shirt and tie that _I_ made myself," Dumbledore paused to enjoy the look on Severus face "I mean little yellow rubber duckies on your shirt and tie just go so well with your style don't you think my boy?"

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next item of clothing is: whatever you want it to be! Just ask!**


	6. Severus hat, underwear and pyjamas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Severus's hat, underwear and pyjamas**

**Whenever someone reviews and tells me an item of clothing I'll update and do the requested item of clothing! And if they state what they want to happen to the clothing then I'll add that in too! So review and tell me what items of clothing you want!**

**Sorry about this chapter to you people out there who like the ****teletubies!**

"Now Severus what the hell do you think you was doing outside in this bad weather wearing nothing but your teletubies underwear and your teletubies hat?" Poppy asked as she made Severus comfortable in the teachers section of the hospital wing.

"I-i-it wasn't my idea," Severus growled out in anger.

"Now Severus there is no need to lie to me," Poppy said with a smile.

Poppy wasn't going to tell Severus just _who_ _she asked to do this to his wardrobe for her_.

"I don't know what you mean Poppy," Severus said with his normal glare, he was slowly warming up.

"Well at least the heat from your embarrassment about me finding out about how much you love the teletubies is warming you up pretty fast," Poppy deadpanned as she asked a house elf for a cup of hot chocolate.

"I do not like the teletubies Poppy; I don't know how they got onto my clothes!" Severus said as he glared at the newly returned house elf with the hot chocolate but for some reason his glare didn't scare the house elf as badly as it use to.

"Now Severus, have some hot chocolate and warm yourself up," Poppy ordered as she handed Severus a… teletubies mug "Now you sit tight while I go and find you some pyjamas."

"How nice of the house elves," Severus said with a growl.

"Now don't you worry, I've found you some fresh pyjamas meaning that you don't have to sit there in only your teletubies underwear," Poppy said with a small smile which grew when she showed Severus the pyjamas.

"Poppy,"

"Yes Severus?"

"I will not wear pyjamas that have got teletubies doing a dance on them."

**So do you like? As I said, don't ask where I got this idea for this chapter from. Next item of clothing is: whatever you want it to be! Just ask!**


	7. Sev's Shoes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Severus's Shoes**

**The requests are now closed! I've had a look and can't think of any other clothes that I can use so after this chapter there will be just two more chapters and then it's the end of this fic! Even though I'll label this fic as completed and such when the chapters are up, I'll still take requests are write them.**

**This chapter was requested by ****eternal vampire**

"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" Severus asked as he caught his personal house elf with his old shoes.

"Master Snape sir Miffy are just fixing your shoes as we was told that they had holes in them," Miffy said as her tennis ball sized eyes looked up at Severus.

"Fine, but I don't want you to try and 'improve my shoes' alright Miffy?" Severus said as he looked down at the small house elf.

"Yes Master Snape," Miffy said with a bow so low her nose was touching the floor.

"Very well," Severus said with a nod and walked out of the room, not noticing Miffy pop out of the room.

*****A couple of hours later*****

"What the hell!" Severus voice could be heared from the Great Hall making Dumbledore and the other teachers come running down.

"Now Severus what is the problem?" Dumbledore asked once he had caught his breath.

"It was you! I know it was!" Severus said with a glare at Remus who had come back to teach DADA for just this year

"What was me Severus?" Remus asked calmly, knowing that because of their past he would be the first person that Severus to accuse.

"That house elf took my shoes away to be fixed and..." Severus said, and then trailed off, there was no way he was going to tell them.

"And what?" Minerva asked as she walked forward and holed up Severus new and improved shoes.

"I now have Christmas elf shoes!" Severus said as he went bright red.

"Christmas elf shoes?" all of the Hogwarts staff asked at once in shock.

Severus pointed to two innocent little bells on his new shoes"YES! They have even put those bells on the tips see!"

**So what do you think? **

**I got an eaerly Christmas present and it was a Budgie called 'Tinsle' that has this weird thing for bells so that's where the bells are from!**

**This is a 'Happy Christmas or whatever winter holiday you celebrate' present to you guys that read this fic along with my Christmas special Haru and Seto one shot fic!**


	8. Sev's Dressing gown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Severus's Dressing gown**

**The requests are now closed! I've had a look and can't think of any other clothes that I can use so after this chapter there will be just one more chapters and then it's the end of this fic! Even though I'll label this fic as completed and such when the chapters are up, I'll still take requests are write them.**

**This chapter was requested by ****xTheMaraudersGirlsx and I've tried to do a funny chapter with nothing but talking in it, wanted to do this for a while now, be nice and tell me what you think! NICELY!**

"No."

"Now Severus..."

"No Lucius."

"But it's only I, Cissa and Draco."

"I don't care."

"But why don't you just join us? It's just breakfast."

"Then give me back my clothes."

"But Severus what could be so bad about having breakfast in your dressing gown?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly, a lot of people do it!"

"But not in one like this, I don't understand you."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why do you have to join in with what's going on at the school and try to improve my wardrobe for?"

"Well I think it's a very smart idea."

"It isn't and did you have to chose a Barbie girl dressing gown for?"

"It's simple really..."

"Oh?"

"Yes, the colours go with your complexion."

**What do you think of my first ever only talking chapter? Go easy on me with it! Next chapter is going to be the last chapter unless other people request any items of clothes. Requests will be accepted even if this fic is completed. I will even write and post them for people; all you have to do is ask!**


	9. Severus Death Eater Outfit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me or anything, If I did own Harry Potter then a lot of things would be different and there would be a lot more yaoi/yuri in it. I also don't own this song that's in this chapter so don't sue me for it as I don't own it.**

**Severus's Death Eaters outfit**

**This is the last chapter! Even though, keep in mind what I said in the last two chapters!**

**This chapter was requested by ****ME! Yamiyugi23!**

The day was upon them. Death Eaters was lined up like toy soldiers ready to be knocked down. As Harry stood among the crowds he scanned the rows of Death Eater's, he could feel the tension between the two sides. Harry noticed Voldermort was in the centre of his troops, he had to get though all of those Death Eaters to get to Voldermort. It seemed like some sort of game in a sick twisted way.

"Harry...pst, Harry," came Neville Longbottom's voice from besides him.

"What is it Neville?" Harry asked calmly though inside he was full of nerves.

"It's Snape," Neville said pointing to where Harry thought Snape was.

"Well we did drive him off a bit with all the new wardrobe attempts," Harry said as he carefully watched one Death Eater starting to move forward.

"I know that Harry but LOOK! It seems like the Dark side has took our idea and put it to use," Neville said as he made Harry look at Snape.

Much to Harry's surprise and shock, Severus Snape had his Death Eater's robes and mask done this time. Snape had what seemed to be feathers coming out of his robe and mask making him look like a muggle pantomime actor. His mask had glitter on it and his robes colours was that of bright orange with little lemon goats on it. It made Snape seem like he was a lost actor that should be in a thereat more than a battle field.

"Hey Tom!" Harry called out over the battle field "What did Snape do to have you dress like he is?"

Harry got Voldermort's evil laughter that sent a shudder though everyone's spines "He didn't watch my Tweenies movie marathon with me!"

**THE END!**

**So what do you think of this fic then? Any good? Sorry about it ending with not alot of chapters but I was running out or clothes to do! If you can think of any clothes for me to do after this chapter then I'll still write and post them for you so don't be afraid to ask me!**


	10. a series?

**HI Everyone!**

**I've gotten told off about finishing this fic so my friend suggested that I do a seires of fic's like this. So do you want me to do it? If so who should I do next and what should I do to them? I'm taking ideas! I'll do the most voted one (if any) first and the least voted one last. As long as its Harry Potter I'll do who, what, how you want with any pairings! Just tell me in your review or PM me!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!**

**Yamiyugi23**


End file.
